1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush toilet. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auxiliary tank which is attached to a main tank of the flush toilet, a floating ball-pulley assembly is provided in such auxiliary tank and is connected with a water refilling mechanism of the main tank, so that the assembly is able to control the supplying water of both tanks
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional flush toile is shown in FIG. 6. After the holding water in a water tank 30 has been discharged for flushing the waste, the water will be refilled into the tank 30 via a water refilling pipe 31 automatically. However, when the water supply is suspended or the water valve has been shut off, the water will not be able to refill into the tank 30 automatically, and if the user forgets to refill the water to the tank 30 by themselves, the toilet will thus not be able to use. In addition, if the user refills the water during the water outage, but the water refilling pipe 31 is still under the mode of supplying water automatically, when the water supply is restored, the water will be overflowed from the tank 30 due to the overfilling.
In the light of above, the conventional flush toilet thus contains some improvable defects as below:
1. Inconvenience: If the water supply is suspended or the water valve has been shut off, the water can not be refilled into the tank 30 automatically, therefore the use of the toilet is not convenient; and
2. Instability: If the user refills the water by themselves during the water outage, and if the water refilling pipe 31 is still under the mode of supplying water, when the water is restored, the water will be overflowed from the tank 30 due to the overfilling.
The present invention is intended to improve the above mentioned drawbacks of the conventional flush toilet. The present invention provides improved solutions to the problems of inconvenience and instability of the conventional art which may cause.